Much More
by SonDafneQuinnFalls
Summary: [ɢɨɖɛaɮɛʟ/ʍaɮɨɖɛօռ ʀɨsɛs]Todo comenzó, con unas simples palabras... Much More


_•LA CABAÑA DEL MISTERIO / 8:00 PM...•_

En la habitación de los famosos gemelos Pines, quien hace 5 años lograron derrotar a, posiblemente, el demonio más peligro del universo; se encontraba la mayor de los castaños, quien vestía un blusón de mangas largas azul cielo, unos jeans ajustados negros y un collar de plata con un dije de un pino igualmente de dicho material.

Estaba acostada en su respectiva cama, con las cobijas encima de su cuerpo mientras revisaba su Perapod, checando las actualizaciones de sus cuentas.

– Esto si que es vida. –mencionó mientras se encogía un poco más sobre si para poder acorrucarse más en las sabanas.

Tal parecía que nada interrumpiría su tranquilo descanso... o al menos así lo pensaba ella.

De un golpe, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a su hermano, quien este vestía elegantemente usando un smoking negro junto con zapatos de vestir del mismo color.

– ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Dipper?! Te he dicho miles de veces que no me asustes de esa forma. –frunció el ceño con molestia.

– ¿Por qué aún no estas vestida? –ignoró por completo el comentario de su hermana.

– ¿De qué hablas? –arqueó una ceja con falsa confusión.

– No te hagas, para la fiesta. –se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde de esta.

– ¡Aah la fiesta! –volvió su vista a su celular de último modelo– Se me olvidó, y creo que ya no tendré tiempo para arreglarme, sera mejor que vayas tu sólo. –dijo sin importancia.

– ¡Vamos Mabel! No puedes estar enojada con él toda la vida. –hizo un puchero.

– ¿Quieres apostar? –sonrió algo sarcástica.

– ¡Mabel! –la mencionada gruñó.

– ¿Qué? –dijo aburrida.

– ¡Ya estuvo bueno de sus "treatritos"! ¡hora de que te cambies! –retiró las sabanas y cargó a la castaña sobre su hombro.

– ¡Hey bajame! –pataleó.

– ¡No Mabel! ¡iremos a esa fiesta y tu harás las pases! –caminó hasta el baño, abrió la puerta, dejó a su hermana en el piso y la encerró por fuera.

– ¡¡DIPPER ABREME!! –golpeó la puerta con sus puños.

– ¡Date un baño y te alista! –

– ¡No estoy para tus caprichos! ¡no voy a ir por que no quiero! –

– ¡Me importa muy poco! ¡tienes media hora para alistarte! –se retiró de ahí y fue al piso de abajo.

En el piso de abajo, estaban los gemelos Pines más viejos de la familia, además de una rubia de cuerpo un tanto voluptuoso. La muchacha estaba vestida con un vestido hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas ajustado púrpura con escote de corazón, unas pantimedias transparentes negras con unos tacones azul marino, una chaquetilla negra y guantes de cuero púrpura, además de que su cabello estaba adornado con una diadema púrpura con una gema de un tono morado más claro que la diadema.

– ¿La convenciste? –preguntó la rubia al castaño.

– Algo así Paz. –sonrió algo nervioso, logrando que, la ahora mencionada; Pacífica, suspirara cansada– Por cierto tíos, ¿estan seguros qué no quieren ir? –

– No gracias, prefiero besar a tu cerdo antes que ir a la fiesta de ese niño. –dijo el menor de los gemelos Stan mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos.

– ¡Stanley! –le regañó su gemelo.

– ¿Qué? Es la verdad. –

– ¿Y tu tío Ford? –preguntó el castaño.

– Lo siento chico, pero creo que estaré en mi laboratorio. –negó la invitación de manera más educada.

– A tu "nerd-cueva..." –murmuró mientras rodaba los ojos.

– ¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no le llames así! –lo señaló.

– Si claro. –se retiró de la sala.

– ¡Stanley! –fue detrás de él, dejando a los jóvenes sólos riendo un poco por la actitud de los 2 mayores.

– Tu familia... jajaja...–se sentó en el sillón– es tan divertida. –siguió riendo, logrando que el chico de ojos cafés quedara cautivado.

– Si... prometo que la nuestra también lo será. –se acercó hasta donde la joven Gleeful y le dio un tierno beso, acción que no negó en responder su contraria.

– Pero... ¿qué pasará con Mabel y... Gideon? –preguntó una vez que ambos terminaron con su acción romántica.

– Descuida, ellos estarán bien. –le sonrió divertido.

– ¿Estas seguro? Digo, ambos son muy orgullosos, inclusive me atrevería a decir que son más orgullosos que yo. –arqueó una ceja.

– No te preocupes. –hizo que su prometida se levantara, para que después él se sentara en el sillón e hiciera que su contraria se sentara en su regazo– Después de hoy ambos volverán. –le sonrió cálidamente.

– Eso espero. –colocó su cabeza en el pecho de su contrario, mientras que el susodicho le acarició la espalda y la veía con ternura, pensando en la suerte que tenía.

 _•MIENTRAS QUE EN EL BAÑO...•_

La castaña mayor se estaba dando un relajante baño caliente...

Bueno... ni tan relajante...

Maldecía entre dientes el momento en que descartó la idea de irse a esconder a otro lugar para que no la obligaran a ir.

– _»¡Maldición!_ _¿por_ _qué demonios no acepte?_ –pensó frustrada mientras retiraba con algo de enojo el shampoo de su rizado cabello– _Además..._ _¿por_ _que me estoy duchando para ir_ _esa_ _estúpida_ _fiesta?_ –se preguntó a si misma, hasta que recordó que su "querido" hermano fue el responsable de esa decisión– _Cierto,_ _cierto..._ _Dipper Pines_ _tenía_ _que ser...«_ –pensó mientras rodaba los ojos antes de salir de la ducha y colocarse una bata de baño.

Enrolló una toalla alrededor de su cabello para poder secarlo más rápido, se acercó al espejo y lo limpió, ya que este estaba empañado por el vapor que había salido del agua caliente.

Se observó en este. Ya no era la flacucha niña que alguna vez fue, no, ahora tenía 17 años, la pubertad la había caído un bien al igual que su hermano. Su cabello castaño caí desde su cabeza hasta un poco después de su cintura, sus ojos cafés favorecían su piel, lo cual era un tanto pálida, no era tan curveada como la rubia que tenía por cuñada, pero aún así estaba, si se podría decir, en la lista de las chicas más bellas de Gravity Falls.

Se siguió observando, hasta que notó una marca roja en su cuello, el cual tenían la forma de unos dientes...

Y efectivamente eran unos dientes.

Se sonrojó, por vergüenza y por enojo, recordando como, anteriormente, cierta personita que en ese momento no quería recordar; fue hasta su casa con el pretexto de darle una invitación para la fiesta que hoy se estaba preparando, para que después, el muy cínico, de manera discreta, se acercara hasta su cuello y le formara un chupetón. De no haber sido por que él se fue como rayo, le hubiera propinado un golpe irreconocible por parte de ella.

– Maldito imbécil. –gruñó por lo bajo, antes de agarrar el cuello de la bata para poder tapar aquella marca y voltear su vista hacia la puerta, encontrándose con la grata sorpresa de que, encima de una silla que se encontraba ahí, estaba un hermoso vestido azul cielo hasta las rodillas con ambos hombros caídos, unos tacones rosas y un abrigo del mismo color.

Se le notó algo confundida, ya que cuando entró ese vestido no estaba ahí.

– Tal vez lo dejaron mientras me estaba bañando. –se aclaró ella misma, observó detalladamente aquella prenda, visualizando que, encima, estaba una nota escrita con pluma de gel roja:

 _"Se que te gusta el azul cielo (y también el por que 7u7), y el rosa te sentará bien, espero que lo utilices para ese día._

 _Atte: Tu tía ;)"_

Sonrió, sabía que su tía, a pesar de que ambas eran totalmente diferentes y que ella se entendiera un poco mejor con su hermano, sabía que siempre estaría para ella cuando más la necesitase.

Pero su sonrisa desapareció poco a poco, recordando el por que el usar aquel vestido, además, al procesar un poco más el que su tía supiera el por que le empezó a gustar el azul cielo, ya que ambos tenían el mismo nombre del problema...

Gideon Northwest.

Ella no negaba el hecho de que sintió algo por el chico albino después de aquella fiesta hace 5 años, pero si negaba el hecho de que aún siguiera teniendo esos sentimientos.

Jamás pensó que él le hiciera eso, sabiendo que gustaba de él.

Solo jugaba con ella, como si fuera un simple títere.

¿Pero qué podría esperar de un Northwest?

Se supone que él había cambiado...

Pero al parecer se equivocó.

Estaba a punto de maldecir al albino a los 4 vientos... de no ser por que tocaron la puerta.

– ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó la joven Gleeful desde afuera.

– Y-yo...–se miró en el espejo fugazmente, para ver si no tenía aquella marca a la vista y, al comprobar que no lo estaba, dio un suspiro aliviado– si, pasa. –

La puerta se abrió dejando ver que, efectivamente, era la chica que tenía por prometida su hermano.

– ¿Aún no estas lista? –colocó sus manos en su cintura.

– Eeehh... n-no...–se rascó la nuca nerviosa.

– ¡Uff! –suspiró derrotada, dejando caer sus brazos a sus costados– Por lo menos ya tienes el vestido. –señaló la dicha prenda con su pulgar, obteniendo de respuesta un movimiento de cabeza– Bueno, estaré abajo si necesitas algo. –salió del baño seguido de cerrar la puerta.

La castaña suspiró derrotada, tenía que ir al baile por que:

1) Su tía había comprado ese vestido para ella (ya que aún estaba la etiqueta), y al juzgar por la prenda, se veía a simple vista que era demasiada cara, por lo cual sería una falta de educación no usarlo.

2) Le había prometido a sus tíos, hermano y cuñada que iría, y ella jamás rompe una promesa.

3) Estaban abajo todos, y si su decisión era no ir, su hermano la cargaría sin importarle si aún estaba en bata de baño.

Sin más que hacer, decir o pensar se dirigió al vestuario de esa noche en la fiesta.

La fiesta que cambiaría su punto de vista.

 **( . . . )**

 _•MANSIÓN NORTHWEST'S / 9:30 PM...•_

Después de algunos arreglos sobre sus personas, unas cuantas discusiones pequeñas y un viaje por carretera; lograron por fin llegar a su destino.

La mansión Northwest's.

Desde afuera se podía ver a simple vista lo elegante que era, y a pesar de que ya no era tan exclusiva y que la gente del pueblo podía entrar, aún mantenía ese estilo que solo los multimillonarios podían tener.

Los 3 jóvenes bajaron de la camioneta perteneciente a la castaña, para después ir hacia la entrada y ser recibidos por un mayordomo, el cual este, al escuchar los nombres del pequeño grupo, los llevó a lo que parecía ser un apartado, que se trataba de un sillón enorme como para 6 personas de color azul con toques negros, y alrededor de el estaba una cortina azul abierta.

Los 3 observaron el apartado, visualizando a un albino pecoso de su misma edad platicando con unos pueblerinos de la región. Estaba vestido con una camisa de mangas largas negra, encima un abrigo ligero azul marino, pantalones de vestir gris y zapatos cafés, además de que en el cuello de su camisa estaba una gema parecida a la de la rubia, aunque esta era azul en vez de morada.

– ¡Gideon! –gritó el castaño mientras agitaba la mano, logrando que el susodicho volteara y sonriera, se disculpara con las personas que estaba hablando y se acercara hasta donde ellos.

– ¡Hey chicos! Gracias por venir, espero que se la pasen bien. –dijo sonriente.

– Por supuesto. –habló la chica, quien esta tenía su brazo enrollado al de su prometido.

– Bueno, vamos al privado a platicar. –empezó a caminar hacia donde hace un rato estaba.

– Seguro. –tomó a su hermana por el brazo para evitar que se fuera (ya que esta daba señales de querer irse) y caminó hasta donde su ex-enemigo con su gemela por un brazo y a su chica por el otro.

Al llegar todo el grupo tomó asiento, quedando, intencionalmente, cerca la castaña y el albino.

– ¿Qué les parece si bebemos champán? Y dudo que tu quieras beber en tu... estado. –le habló a la joven de ojos azules.

– Si, solo quiero agua. –

– ¡Yo si quiero! –aceptó sonriente el menor de los gemelos.

– Y-yo también. –dijo con la mirada cabizbaja tratando de no ver al chico de ojos azules, lamentándose el que se sentara cerca del susodicho.

– Entonces, ¡Alfred! –el mayordomo que había atendido a los castaños y a la rubia se les acercó– Trae una botella de champán y un vaso de agua por favor. –dijo amablemente.

– Como usted diga joven Northwest. –

– Por favor solo dime Gideon. –le sonrió.

– Muy bien. –se retiró.

La chica de ojos cafés no pudo evitar notar ese gesto de parte del chico que estaba a su lado. En otros tiempos si su mayordomo le hubiera dicho de "tu" en vez de "usted" seguramente sería despedido por él mismo... pero demostró que, en realidad, si había cambiado.

– _»El simple hecho de que él deje que sus empleados lo llamen por su nombre... no quiere decir que cambio.«_ –se trató de convencer a si misma, cual cosa logró.

Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, que no notó que los 3 jóvenes restantes del grupo se daban señales entre si de una manera un tanto desesperada.

– Bueno...-se levantó del sillón junto con su pareja, cual cosa logró extrañar a su gemela– nosotros iremos a dar una vuelta por ahí, ¡ustedes pueden estar aquí a platicar! –sonrió algo cómplice.

– _»¡¿Qué?!_ –se alarmó, pero no le pudo replicar al castaño, por que este ya se había ido junto con la rubia– _¡mierda!«_ –pensó realmente frustrada, maldiciendo mentalmente por su mala suerte.

– Este... estas muy hermosa esta noche Mabel. –sonrió el albino, solo como él podía hacerlo.

La susodicha lo vio por el rabillo del ojo mientras arrugaba la nariz, señal de que no quería estar ahí.

– Si claro. –se levantó del asiento– Quisiera quedarme pero tengo cosas más importantes. –empezó a caminar.

– ¿Cómo que? –imitó el mismo acto que su contraria.

– Buscar un lugar para estar lejos de ti. –dijo de forma brusca.

– ¿En cerio sigues molesta? –la tomó por el brazo, obligando a la castaña a que lo viera.

– ¡Nooo! Simplemente actuó así por que me caes muy bien. –habló sarcástica.

– Entonces si te caigo bien...–ignoró el sarcasmo– supongo que no te molestará que bailes conmigo. –inclinó un poco el cuerpo hacia el frente mientras le ofrecía la mano.

– Primero tendrás que llevarme a la pista, cual cosa no lograrás. –se cruzó de brazos.

– Cariño...–en un rápido movimiento, la jaló del brazo para atraerla hacia si, de modo que sus cuerpos estuvieran juntos y así él pudiera tomarla por la cintura– ya estamos en la pista. –le sonrió burlón.

– ¿Pero qué...? –volteó a su alrededor, comprobando que si, ya estaban en la pista, había estado tan concentrada en alejarse del albino, que no notó cuando llegó a esa zona.

Trató de alejarse de él, pero para su mala suerte; era mucho más fuerte que ella.

– Vamos a bailar. –le susurró al oído en forma seductora, provocando que la joven de ojos castaños se estremeciera.

El albino le ordenó, con la mirada, al jefe del grupo que estaba tocando esa noche que cambiara de música, el cual este entendió y les ordenó a los demás que tocaran una melodía más lenta, lo cual se decidieron por la canción Crazy In Love de Beyonce.

El joven Northwest empezó con unos pasos lentos al igual que su compañera de baile, aunque esta lo hacía a regañadientes y siguiéndole a pasos torpes.

–¡Demonios Gideon! ¿acaso olvidaste que soy pésima bailando? –lo fulminó con la mirada.

– Descuida, yo te enseñaré. –la atrajo más hacia si, si eso era posible– Es como si dibujaras un cuadrado con tus pies. –le mostró los pasos, cosa que, después de unos cuantos minutos, la chica logró tomar el control y seguir– Lo estas haciendo muy bien, ahora...–empezó a moverse con más rapidez, ya que la canción comenzó con un ritmo un tanto más rápido.

La joven Pines tuvo que colocar su mano en el hombro de su contrario, ya que este iba a un paso demasiado rápido, o al menos así pensaba ella.

La música volvió a su ritmo lento, permitiéndole a la joven pareja volver a bailar lentamente.

– ¿Por que haces esto? –soltó de repente enojada.

– ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó confundido, más eso no lo detuvo con el baile que estaban ejecutando.

– Se supone que tu y yo ya no nos volveríamos a ver, pero tu sigues insistiendo, ¿por qué? –frunció el ceño.

– Es obvio...–acercó su cara peligrosamente a la de ella– por que te amo. –estaba a punto de besarla, pero ella no se lo permitió.

– ¿Ha si? Pues al parecer tu no me "amabas" cuando te fuiste ha acostar con Michelle. –le recordó.

– Por favor Mabel, eso fue después de enterarme que tu eras la única en mi vida. –

– Pues si lo que dices es cierto, supongo que te quedarás sólo, por que yo no seré tu juguete con el cual podrás manipular a tu antojo. –

– Mabel...–le susurró, acercando nuevamente su rostro al suyo, pero esta vez deteniéndose justo en el momento en el cual haría presión con los rosados labios de su contraria, únicamente rozando con los suyos.

Esto inquietó a la castaña, no sabía como demonios él sabía dejarla débil ante su presencia, conocía cada debilidad de ella para dejarla vulnerable...

Era una de las tantas cosas que la volvían loca por él...

Que supiera sus debilidades para ponerlos en su contra.

– G-Gideon...–por un momento, por una milésima de segundo, pensó en dar un paso adelante y presionar sus labios con los suyos, para poder probarlos y sentir su sabor...

Pero esa parte no llegó.

La canción había acabado, todos los invitados dieron una reverencia a sus compañeros de baile y aplaudieron por tan magnífico baile.

La castaña se sobresaltó, volvió a la triste realidad a la cual vivía y observó al albino, quien este la veía con un gesto confundido.

– Y-yo... ¡d-debo de irme! –rápidamente se alejó del joven y se fue de ahí a toda prisa.

– ¡Mabel espera! –levantó una mano en señal de seguirla, pero sabía que eso no sería buena idea, por lo cual tuvo que usar su último recurso.

La joven corrió hasta llegar a lo que era los jardines de la mansión, quien por ahí paseaban pavos reales, la flora estaba muy bien cuidada y, por los pocos copos de nieve que caían, hacía ver que aquel lugar era sacado de un cuento de hadas.

Hacía un poco de frío, pero poco le importó, de tal modo que no hubo problema al momento de sentarse en una roca en forma de banca, para así poder pensar en las cosas que habían pasado en tan poco tiempo.

– _»¿Por qué solo a mi me pueden pasar estas cosas?«_ –pensó algo triste mientras observaba el cielo, del cual caían pequeños copos de nieve.

Al llegar al pueblo, aunque no lo admitía al 100% por que aún no estaba segura de lo que sentía; tenía unas enormes ganas de ver al albino, y vaya sorpresa que se llevó cuando observó que, no solo a ella le había sentado bien el cambio, si no también a él.

Desde ese momento supo sin lugar a dudas que le gustaba, pero al ser tímida no se atrevió a decirle.

Pero en una noche, se le quitaron las ganas de decirle.

Pacífica había hecho una fiesta en su casa, cosa que llevo de ser, a una simple reunión de amigos, a una fiesta con alcohol y juegos en los que solos los adolescentes podían jugar; la botella, 7 minutos en el cielo (aunque para la mayoría fue casi una hora en la que... ahmm... ya se imaginarán que), bromas por teléfono y verdad o reto entre otros.

En una de esas le había tocado a Gideon decir una verdad a petición de Dipper, el cual se trataba de decir si aún seguía siendo virgen y, si su respuesta era no, decir con quien la perdió, cuando y que si lo había disfrutado (el alcohol trae malas ideas).

 _"¡Claro que ya la perdí! ¿por quién me tomas? ¿un Northwest siendo virgen a esta edad? ¡por favor!"_

Eso logró que varios de ahí lo alabarán y cosas que solo los adolescentes alcoholizados solían hacer, aunque ella, al no estar tan pasada de copas, no le dio ni una pisca de gracia, si no todo lo contrario.

Y lo que terminó por arruinar el momento, fue el que dijera;

 _"La perdí con_ _la linda_ _Michelle en_ _mi fiesta de 15, ¡y esa chica se que lo sabía hacer por que...! ¡lo disfrute~!"_

Y según dice que los borrachos suelen decir siempre la verdad.

Y esta no fue la excepción.

Eso logró que a la chica de cabello castaño se le rompiera el corazón en miles de pedazos.

Desde ese punto se juró que, jamás volvería a enamorarse de tipos como Gideon Northwest... ya no...

Suspiró tristemente mientras bajaba la cabeza para poder ver sus pies. Pensó que sería buena idea quedarse ahí hasta que terminara la fiesta y se pudiera ir...

Pero al parecer _algo_ o _alguien_ no estaba de acuerdo.

Sintió una extraña presencia en frente suyo, y al levantar la mirada, pudo observar una clase de esfera de energía azul levitando frente a ella, como tratando de decirle algo.

Tuvo un raro presentimiento. La esfera comenzó ha avanzar hacia el otro extremo del jardín, y le fue inevitable para la joven Pines no seguirle.

Llegaron hasta unos arbustos con unas ramas sobresalientes, la esfera se detuvo frente a una rama peculiar y se hizo a un lado para que la chica pudiera observar aquella flora.

– ¿Q-quieres que la baje? –le preguntó como si esta le fuera a responder, más esta lo hizo por la mente con un susurro que no pudo identificar pero, al mismo tiempo, le resultaba muy familiar.

Tomó la rama y la bajó como si de una palanca se tratase, y efectivamente lo era, dando paso a que el arbusto se dividiera en 2 y se abriera una compuerta al igual que se formaban unas escaleras hacia abajo, provocando asombro en la muchacha.

La esfera avanzó hacia adentro, Mabel dio una mirada rápida para ver si nadie había visto aquel descubrimiento y, al comprobar que no era así, se adentró al lugar, seguido de que aquellas compuertas se cerraran detrás de ella.

No necesitaba luz, aquella esfera le servía como linterna o, mejor dicho, un foco de 1000 whats, ya que alumbraba su paso y unos 10 metros más adelante.

Pasaron por diversos pasillos, divisiones y uno que otro obstáculo no latente, pero al final llegó a una puerta con una palanca de plata.

La esfera le indicó mentalmente que la jalará hacia abajo, cual cosa hizo y esta se abrió automáticamente, lo cual al salir se dio cuenta que, al momento de que la puerta se cerrara, se trataba de una pintura de los fallecidos señores Buddy y Maríe Northwest.

Continuó con la caminata con la esfera guiándola, hasta que llegó a 2 puertas de plata, lo cual la esfera las traspasó como si de un fantasma se tratase.

La chica dudó por un momento, estaba dispuesta a marcharse, pero...

 _"Abre la puerta."_

Escuchó en su mente, y como si de una emboscada fuese, abrió la puerta de golpe para poder entrar y ver a su alrededor, observando que todo estaba oscuro y que no había señales de su "guía".

Visualizó un poco mejor el lugar, deduciendo que se trataba de una habitación puesto que, estaba una cama con dosel, sillones, 2 puertas (que deducía que una de ellas la llevaba al baño y la otra a un armario) y demás cosas que debería tener una habitación, aunque claro, cada mobiliario era muy elegante, de hecho, juraría que, de todas las habitaciones de aquella mansión, esa era la única que estaba más amueblada.

Tal vez... por que alguien se hospedaba ahí.

¿Pero quién podría ser? Un empleado no podía ser, tampoco podría ser la habitación de Buddy y de Maríe, ya que esta había sido cerrada bajo llave al momento de fallecer.

Y la única persona que faltaba...

– _»Hay no.«_ –y antes de decir o actuar algo... pudo escuchar como la puerta se cerraba de golpe por arte de magia.

Se asustó un poco, volteó a todas partes, hasta que vio que las puertas de en frente, quienes estas llevaban hacia el balcón que se encontraba ahí, se abrieron dejando ver al chico albino que tanto había querido evitar, teniendo entre su mano la esfera que la había guiado hasta ahí quien se reducía lentamente hasta no dejar rastro alguno de su presencia.

– Llegas un poco tarde. –se adentró hacia la habitación y, con ayuda de su amuleto, cerró las puertas detrás de si.

– ¿Lle-llegar tarde a dónde? –preguntó tratando de sonar temeraria, pero ambos sabían que eso no era verdad.

– ¿Cómo qué para que? –de un momento a otro, se aproximó fugazmente a donde su contraria, tomándola de la cintura y acercando sus cuerpos y rostros, rompiendo el espacio personal de ambos- Para nosotros. -habló sobre sus labios.

– _»¿C-cómo logró ser tan bueno con esa cosa?«_ –

– Con el tiempo se aprende, además de que le pedí a Pacífica que me enseñara uno que otro truco. –le sonrió un tanto malicioso.

– ¿E-eh? –preguntó desconcertada.

– Jejeje...–sonrió malicioso y bajo su cabeza lentamente hasta el cuello de su contraria, para después, de manera rápida y sin permiso de la castaña, retirarle el abrigo rosa que traía puesto, dejándola simplemente con su vestido azul cielo.

– ¿Q-qué demonios haces? ¡a-alejate de mi maldito acosador! –quiso poner resistencia, pero su contrario no se lo permitió.

El único heredero de la familia Northwest's tomó a la chica por los hombros, para después acercarse a su cuello y sonreír malicioso.

– Veo que aún tienes el chupetón que te formé ayer. –lamió aquella marca, logrando que la castaña chillara.

– ¡Q-quitate o juro que...! Que...–

– ¿Exactamente qué, Mabel? –levantó la mirada, aunque ahora teniendo un poco más de espacio entre sus rostros– ¿qué me harías si hiciera algo como... esto? –rápidamente, metió su mano por debajo del vestido de la joven de ojos castaños, pasando su mano por sus muslos y provocando que la chica chillara.

– ¡M-maldito! –iba a propinarle un golpe, pero este lo esquivó y, a reacción, soltó a la única fémina de ahí, logrando que esta se separara– ¡¿cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?! ¡¿acaso intentas violarme?! –

– Sería violación si uno de los 2 no lo disfrutara... y es obvio que ambos si lo haremos. –sonrió seductor.

– ¡Claro! ¿cómo lo disfrutaste con Michelle? ¡si seguro! –levantó los brazos histéricamente.

– ¡Mabel eso fue hace hace 2 años! Además...–se acercó nuevamente a ella, volviéndola a tomar por la cintura– yo creo que tu me sigues amando. –sonrió seductor.

– ¿Sabes qué creo yo? –

– ¿Qué? –

– Que eres un mentiroso. –acentuó cada palabra

– ¿Pero por que te cuesta aceptarlo? –

– Tal vez, ¿por el simple hecho de que es una mentira? –dijo de forma obvia.

– Por favor, ambos sabemos que no lo es, yo te amo como tu me amas a mi. –

– Como si no fuera suficiente lo que me haces. –desvío la vista tratando de ignorarlo.

– No, no lo es... por que yo deseo más de ti... _Much More_...–

A Mabel le costó traducir esa lengua de forma mental, había aprendido ingles profesionalmente, pero estaba un poco oxidada.

 _Mucho más..._

– ¿Qué quieres decir con es...? –no terminó su frase, un beso por parte de él se lo impidió.

Lo hacía de una forma seductora, apasionada y un tanto desesperada.

La joven se quedó estática por un momento, pero poco tiempo después frunció el ceño con enojo, al igual que comenzó a golpear el pecho de su contrario tratando de apartarlo.

Pero para su desgracia, él no permitiría que se alejara de él... ya no.

El joven de pecas la tomó por las muñecas, para después, aún entre sus manos sosteniendo las delicadas muñecas de su contraria, colocarlas en su cintura y atraerla aún más hacia si de ser posible, para así continuar con su beso, inclusive aumentando de nivel.

A la castaña le fue inevitable no sentir el sabor de sus labios; cada vez que bajaban o subían sentía una descarga eléctrica, como si con cada beso de parte de él despertara una pequeña chispa en cada parte de sus labios. Los mismos dichos bailaban a perfecta sincronía con los de ella a pesar de que no seguía aquella danza, como si estos hubieran sido moldeados específicamente para que ambos estuvieran muy bien sincronizados.

No lo podía resistir. Había deseado probarlos desde el momento en que supo que lo amaba...

Y si dejaba esta oportunidad por alto...

Sería una completa loca...

Cual cosa no era.

Sin más, y dejándose llevar por el ritmo de los labios de su contrario, empezó a mover los suyos de arriba hacia abajo, entrando en una apasionada pero a la vez relajante sensación.

El muchacho Northwest, lentamente, y al ver que su amada había accedido a lo que había empezado en un inicio, fue liberando las muñecas de su contraria, para volver a colocar sus manos en la diminuta cintura de la femina y atraerla para así incrementar el beso.

La chica de ojos pardos, al sentir que sus manos ya estaban libres, pudo tomarse el capricho de acercar sus manos a la cabeza de su contrario y hundir sus dedos en la blanca cabellera de su amante, dándole pequeños masajes con las yemas de sus dedos.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, dejando un rastro de saliva desde su boca hasta la del otro.

Se observaron por unos minutos; él perdiéndose en los ojos cafés de su chica, mientras que ella admiró aquellos ojos marinos, para, después de unos cuantos segundos de ver al otro, volver a juntar sus labios en un tierno pero a la vez apasionado beso

Inconscientemente, la muchacha abrazó a su contrario por el cuello, para después dar un pequeño salto para así, de esa manera, poder enredar sus piernas en la cintura del albino seguido de dejar caer sus tacones al suelo, el cual el joven Northwest, inmediatamente al ver la acción por parte de la castaña, la tomó por los muslos para que no se resbalara.

– Llevame a la cama. –susurró sobre sus labios entre besos de una manera seductora, cual cosa que su contrario no le negó.

Caminó hasta el borde de su cama, quien esta tenía sus cortinas sueltas de modo que, si quisieran, las podrían cerrar por si podría pasar algo que los dejara en total vergüenza.

La joven se separó de su amado para poder retroceder hasta quedar en el centro de la cama, mientras que él, antes de seguirle el paso y continuar con su apasionado beso, se quitó sus zapatos y cerró las cortinas detrás de si, para que de esa forma, solo por si acaso alguien entrara, no viera a simple vista lo que estaban haciendo la joven pareja.

La muchacha de cabellera castaña volvió a juguetear con el cabello de su contrario mientras este la besaba de una forma demasiada desesperada y apasionada, comenzando con una guerra de quien podía dominar al otro con sus lenguas.

– Mgh... ñha... G-Gideon...–era lo único que salía de los labios de la muchacha mientras continuaba con aquel baile tan exquisito, tanto para ella como para su compañero de noche.

El susodicho dejó de besar a su amante, para después realizar un recorrido desde la barbilla hasta el cuello de su amada, quien ahí empezó a besar, morder, lamer y chupar aquella zona, dejándole marcas un tanto notorias mientras escuchaba los suspiros y gemidos por parte de su contraria.

A la ojicafé le fue inevitable gemir a tal acción del albino, por lo cual, y deseando un poco más de todo ello, hizo que su amado la viera directo a los ojos para que ella le pudiera retirar el abrigo, seguido de retirarle la gema dejándola por ahí y desabotonarle la camisa de manera desesperada, de tal manera que logró arrancar entre 2 o 3 botones.

Al terminar dicha acción, pudo observar el marcado y pecoso pecho de su contrario.

Le encantaba.

Sus pecas, todas ellas esparcidas en su blanco pecho, le hacían ver extremadamente apuesto para ella, que no le fue posible suprimir la acción de acercar su mano y acariciarlo, al igual que, lentamente, le fue retirando la camisa con ayuda de él, dejando ver que sus brazos tenían una contextura musculosa y que sus hombros estaban algo anchos, además de que en la mayor parte de estos estaban igualmente de pecosos y, aseguraba, que su espalda estaría igual.

De un solo movimiento, giró para que su amado quedara debajo de ella, para que de esa forma inclinara su cuerpo hacia adelante y así poder besar el pecho de su amante con mayor facilidad.

El joven de cabellera blanca jadeó al sentir los labios de su amante sobre su pecho, así que se le hizo justo lo que estaba a punto de hacer; colocó ambas manos en la espalda de su amada buscando el cierre del vestido, y al encontrarlo, bajo el cierre hasta el final, para que después hiciera que su chica se irguiera seguido de que él se incorporara para estar frente y, así mismo, retirarle la prenda con algo de rapidez, viendo primeramente su sostén sin tirantes color guinda.

La tomó por los hombros para así girar y ser él ahora el que estuviera encima, para poder seguir bajando el vestido de la castaña con mayor facilidad.

Ahora vio unas bragas que hacían juego con el sostén que había visto. Por fin le pudo retirar la prenda por completo y lo sacó fuera de las cortinas de la cama, para así dejarlo caer y volver a meter su mano seguido de que acercaba su rostro al de su contraria y se dieran entre los 2 nuevamente un apasionado beso.

Se separaron por un momento para que el chico pudiera quitarse los pantalones con desesperación, para así quedar únicamente en bóxer y volver a besar a su chica.

La única fémina de ahí besaba a su chico hundiendo sus dedos en la blanca cabellera de su contrario, mientras que él aplicaba pequeños masajes circulares con las yemas de sus dedos en la cintura de la castaña, ambos continuando con la guerra de lenguas que había quedado pendiente.

La joven Pines no quería terminar aquello, pero después recordó que, en la sala principal de aquella mansión, se encontraba una fiesta, y si los demás se dieran cuenta de que no estaba ni el anfitrión ni ella podrían llegar a sospechar.

– G-Gideon t-tenemos que parar...–trataba de hablar, ya que los constantes besos del susodicho no le permitían ejecutar dicha acción– a-ahí abajo están tus invitados... ¿q-qué dirán si no te ven en la fiesta?... a-además... s-si Dipper y Pacífica no nos ven pensaran mal de nosotros y...–se vio interrumpida por un jadeo de parte suya al sentir como su contrario mordía levemente su oreja derecha.

– Que piensen lo que quieran, hoy tu eres mía. –continuó besando a la castaña, por lo cual a la susodicha, al no tener opción y al dejarse llevar por el deseo, siguió al joven Northwest volviendo a juguetear con su cabello.

Ambos seguían con su juego pasional, pero ya querían pasar al siguiente nivel. El albino hizo que su chica se arqueara un poco para que pudiera colocar ambas manos suyas detrás de la espalda de su contraria, para así poder acercarlas al broche del sostén y desabrocharlo.

Acto seguido, plantó su cara en medio de los pechos de la castaña, para así tomar entre sus dientes el centro del sostén, retirárselo y escupirlo dejándolo a un lado, para después quitarle de un jalón las bragas de la chica y continuamente quitarse su bóxer.

La castaña pudo ver que el albino estaba realmente excitado, logrando que se sonrojara y se pusiera un tanto nerviosa, por eso y por el hecho de que ella estaba desnuda.

Por instinto, la joven Pines cruzó sus piernas e intentó cubrir sus pechos con sus brazos, acción fuera de lugar en ese momento. Cual cosa respondió el muchacho soltando una risita burlona, para después retirar las manos de su contraria y acariciar las piernas de la susodicha, tratando de que ella descruzara sus piernas bien torneadas.

– Vamos Mabel... relajate...–le dijo en un tono seductor aún acariciando sus piernas.

– E-es que yo... j-jamás en mi vida... y-yo no he tenido...–se interrumpió ella misma al ver como el albino se acercaba a su rostro para así rozar sus labios con los suyos.

– Eso lo se, y prometo que no dolerá...–pensó por un momentos sus palabras– bueno tal vez si al principio, pero verás que al final lo disfrutarás. –le dio un tierno beso a su contraria, logrando que esta descruzara la piernas poco a poco.

Se separaron, él con una clara excitación, mientras que ella con un sonrojo que podría compararse a un tomate.

El chico la abrazó, se quedó así por unos minutos para que ella pudiera adaptarse el cuerpo masculino.

La joven Pines se sintió segura al sentir los fuertes brazos de su contrario, y un escalofrío pasó por su espina dorsal al sentir las frías manos del muchacho acariciar con las yemas de sus dedos su espalda, sensación que le encantó.

Volvieron a unir sus labios en un tierno beso, mismo que empezó a intensificarse mientras ambos daban masajes a su contrario.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, el albino bajó hasta el cuello de su amada y empezó a jugar con esa zona del cuerpo, logrando que la castaña gimiera.

El joven Northwest quiso jugar con otra parte del cuerpo de su amate, así que, cautelosamente, bajo de su cuello a sus pechos, para empezar a juguetear con ellos de diferentes maneras; pellizcándo sus pezones, mordiéndolos suavemente, chupandolos dejando un poco de saliva en estos, entre otras formas.

La castaña presionó con sus manos las azules sabanas de la cama mientras jadeaba y respiraba de manera un poco acelerado, disfrutando de la sensación que sentía de que su contrario jugara con sus atributos.

Poco después, aún teniendo entre su boca y mano derecha los senos de su amada, bajo su otra mano hasta la intimidad de su contraria, quien ahí la acarició por breves momentos, para después colar 2 dedos dentro de la feminidad de la muchacha, provocando que la susodicha gimiera e incrustara aún mas sus uñas en la colcha, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras su contrario entre sacaba sus dedos de su intimidad.

Después de un rato paró, sacó sus dedos y acarició todo el cuerpo de su chica mientras esta respiraba de forma un tanto cavernosa, tratando de recuperar su ritmo normal.

– ¿S-solo eso puedes hacer, Northwest? –preguntó burlona, mostrando una débil sonrisa.

– Solo espera Pines. –le dijo burlón mostrando una sonrisa pícara y maliciosa.

El joven albino separó las piernas de la castaña dejando ver su feminidad, ya que se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad.

Acercó su miembro a la entrada de la intimidad de su contraria, haciendo que esta gimiera y deseara más que un simple acercamiento.

La tomó por los muslos haciendo que sus caderas se alzaran un poco, ella enrolló sus piernas en la cintura de su amado y sus brazos alrededor de su espalda mientras ambos acercaban sus rostros para rozar sus labios.

– G-Gideon...–susurró de forma nerviosa, pero también excitada– s-se gentil conmigo, por favor. -

– Descuida. –le dio un tierno beso en los labios- Si es contigo lo seré. –le sonrió de forma tierna, a lo que la chica le devolvió el gesto al igual que el beso de hace segundos, para que el albino, después de unos torpes movimientos de cadera; se colocara en posición, empujara levemente y se adentrara despacio a la entrada de la cavidad de la muchacha.

La castaña se estremeció y tensó el cuerpo al sentir abrirse paso a su ser, gimió al sentir aquel dolor, sus uñas se clavaron en la amplia espalda de su contrario, mismo que gruñó ante el placer que eso representaba.

– G-Gideon... m-mgh...–gimió fuertemente– e-esto d-duele mucho... a-ah...–clavó aún más sus uñas y mordió su labio inferior.

– D-descuida... i-ire lento. –susurró sobre sus labios.

Se adentraba con lentitud, ella gimiendo mientras sus uñas se enterraban en la pecosa espalda de su contrario al igual que dejaba unas cuantas lágrimas ante el dolor, mientras que el albino gruñía y gemía ante aquel placer que compartía junto con su contraria.

Al sentir que logró llegar al fondo se detuvo, ambos respiraban de forma cavernosa. El Northwest apretó un poco más el agarre en las caderas de su chica, para después empezar a moverse de formar lenta mientras que ella continuaba con sus gemidos.

Ella admitía que aquello provocaba dolor, pero de cierta manera; le encantaba sentirlo, ¿eso la convertía en masoquista? Si así fuera, soportaría cualquier dolor de esos... junto a él y nada más.

Rodeó la cintura de su contrario fuertemente con sus piernas mientras que este aún continuaba con sus embestidas lentas, al igual que ella seguía encajando sus uñas y emitía gemidos placenteros para el albino.

– H-hmm... mgh... a-ah...–aunque trataba de evitar gemir, simplemente no podía, resultaba tan excitante lo que ambos estaban realizando, eso y por el hecho de que quería aumentar de nivel, pero se resistía con fervor; ya que no quería lastimar a la muchacha que en ese mismo instante compartía intimidad.

Ambos seguían con lo que habían iniciado, pero el joven Northwest, a cada embestida, gruñía o simplemente trataba de que fueran profundas tratando de evitar dar un movimiento brusco, cual cosa su contraria notó.

Se sintió algo ignorante, sabía que esa no era la primera vez del chico y que en ese mismo instante sería difícil para él realizar aquello con lentitud, tal vez queriéndolo realizar de una manera más rápida.

– G-Gideon... y-ya no duele... p-puedes h-hacerlo más... r-rápido... a-ah...–gimió, no solo se lo pedía por él, sino también por ella; ya que su alma, mente y cuerpo le pedía a gritos que fueran más rápido.

– ¿S-segura? N-no quiero hacerte daño. –seguía con sus embestidas.

– V-vamos Gideon... t-te lo ruego...–se sonrojó como un tomate al oírse decir eso, le parecían bochornosas aquellas palabras... pero eran verdaderas.

– O-ok...–se sonrojó al igual que ella y empezó ha acelerar el vaivén.

Ambos empezaron a gemir ante tal exquisito placer. La castaña aumentó más su agarre en la cintura y espalda de su amado, mientras que el susodicho daba embestidas que, a cada momento, subían más de tono mientras besaba el cuello de su contraria

Cada momento para ellos era un vaivén más de placer y satisfacción. La castaña gemía a cada estocada, llegando incluso ha arañar la espalda del chico, dejando lineas rojas que daban indicios de no desaparecer en un buen rato.

– M-mgh... n-nhay... a-ahmm...–empezó a arquear su espalda ante las constantes embestidas del chico.

Él por su parte dejó el cuello de la muchacha para bajar a sus pechos y empezar a jugar con ellos con ayuda de su boca, mientras aún continuaba con sus estocadas.

No se detenían por nada del mundo, ellos seguían con aquel acto carnal que, aunque no se dieron cuenta y querían negarlo por encontrarlo embarazoso; siempre quisieron compartir entre ellos.

Ella empezó a moverse lentamente sobre la cama, tratando de que la pasión que sentía en ese instante ante el coito aumentara aún más de ser posible, y también ayudaba que el albino mordiera y chupara de forma constante sus pezones, quien en ese momento estaban más sensibles que otros días, para así incrementar esa sensación.

Después de un rato dejó de sentir dolor, para empezar a dar paso a la satisfacción que un hombre y una mujer han compartido desde la existencia de la humanidad.

El joven Northwest notó que de la intimidad de la muchacha salía un rastro de sangre, cosa que le asustó un poco, y antes de que parara su mente concretó el pensamiento de que, la chica en la que en ese momento compartía intimidad, era virgen...

O, al menos, fue virgen, ya que la había perdido con él, y le alegró saber que él había sido el único hombre en su Vida. Y lucharía por que así se mantuviera.

Ella quiso continuar, más una idea cruzó por su mente; una idea que nadie creería que fuera de parte suya.

– G-Gideon...–susurró mientras colocaba sus manos en su pecho, logrando que el susodicho se detuviera.

– Q-que... ¿qué pasa? ¿f-fui muy rudo? –preguntó preocupado.

– N-no es eso... e-es solo que... y-yo quiero...–desvío la vista avergonzada, pedir eso era realmente embarazoso para ella.

El albino arqueó una ceja confundido, pero después de unos segundos; su samblante cambio al ser remplazado por una sonrisa pícara y maliciosa.

– ¡Aaaahhhhh! Ya entendí. –de un rápido movimiento, hizo que ambos giraran para que él quedara abajo y ella pudiera tomar el control– ¿así esta mejor? –le preguntó pícaro.

– S-si...–admitió realmente sonrojada y avergonzada.

Colocó ambas manos suyas sobre el pecho de su contrario como soporte; para así empezar a dar pequeños saltos, logrando que el miembro del chico tocara más a fondo.

– A-ah... ñ-ñhg... ahmm...–no podía evitarlo, sentía que la pieza del muchacho se agrandaba a cada estocada que recibía, sintiendo que en cualquier momento la partiría en 2.

– Mhg... m-más... a-ah... haz-hazlo más... rápido... ah~...–le tomó con algo de fuerza por la cintura para así poder sentir más placer.

La castaña lo obedeció, se levantó un poco para poner bien sus piernas dobladas a los lados de las caderas de su contrario; y empezó a moverse con más ritmo.

Ambos gimieron. Sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas. La joven Pines se acercó a los labios del chico y empezó a besarlos con pasión seguido de él aún realizando su vaivén, comenzando a juguetear con sus lenguas para ver quien dominaba al otro.

– Mhg... n-nhg... a-ahh...–gemía entre besos mientras aún continuaba.

– A-así... m-más...–en otros tiempos él hubiera suprimido aquellas palabras, pero él ya no era como antes, además de que no podía negar que, hacer el amor con la chica que juraba amar con locura; era realmente excitante y siempre pediría más de ella en cuanto a ese sentido.

La chica sabía que pronto llegaría a su orgasmo al igual que el albino, y ambos lo confirmaron al sentir como empezaban a tener una corriente eléctrica a través de sus espaldas.

– M-Mabel... n-no creo aguantar más tiempo...–susurró sobre sus labios para darse un corto pero apasionado beso entre los 2.

– Y-yo tampoco G-Gideon... s-solo hay que... d-dejarlo salir...–ambos se vieron directo a los ojos. A ella le encantaba la vista azulada de él y viceversa.

Ella se volteó para que él quedara arriba, y sin mención alguna continuó con el vaivén al igual que el exquisito beso que estaban compartiendo ambos.

No esperaron más, y como lo había dicho la chica de cabellera rizada; ambos se corrieron dentro de la cavidad de la joven, el albino eyaculando en la chica mientras que los jugos de ella se mezclaban con los de su contrario dentro de si misma.

Ambos dejaron escapar un gemido placentero. Él al instante minimizó las embestidas mientras dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás soltando un gemido, mientras que ella arqueó la espalda al igual que gemía.

Sintieron incontrolables espasmos en sus vientres, una sensación electrizante les recorrió todo el cuerpo al momento de dejarlo ir, sabiendo que había sido lo más placentero.

Él albino continuo moviéndose un poco más de manera lenta, hasta que paró y sacó delicadamente su miembro de ella, cosa que la chica sintió como un cosquilleo en su feminidad.

Dio la vuelta para que la castaña pudiera recostarse encima de él, para después tomar sus sabanas y cubrirlos ha ambos un poco antes de su tórax, seguido de que acariciaba de forma lenta la espalda de la chica al igual que ella su pecoso y marcado pecho, ambos recuperando la energía que habían perdido en su acto pasional.

Después de un tiempo la chica se estremeció, no había sentido frío en todo ese tiempo, pero ahora si lo sentía.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –

– N-nada es solo que... t-tengo un poco de frío... –tensó el cuerpo.

El joven Northwest sonrió de lado, para después tomar su camisa, quien esta había estado a un lado suyo, e hizo que su chica levantara los brazos de modo que se la pudiera poner.

– ¿Q-qué haces? –preguntó desconcertada una vez que ya tenía la camisa puesta.

– Shh~...–le dio un corto beso en la frente– hora de dormir pequeña. –le dio un beso corto en los labios y con eso ambos se acorrucaron, empezando a caer en los brazos del morfeo.

Pero antes de eso...

– Te amo. –susurró antes de cerrar los ojos.

La joven castaña se sorprendió un poco ante el argumento, pero poco tiempo después sonrió cálidamente y acorrucó su cabeza en el pecho de su contrario.

– Yo también te amo. –susurró antes de caer profundamente dormida al igual que su chico, ambos con una sonrisa adornando sus rostros.

 _•8:00 AM...•_

En aquella amplia cama con dosel, ambos cubiertos por las sabanas azules, se encontraban los cuerpos desnudos de la joven pareja.

El primero en despertar fue la chica, quien al principio pestañeó delicadamente para después soltar un leve gemido, seguido de levantarse poco a poco, sosteniendo con una mano la camisa que tenía para ocultar sus pechos y la otra recostada en la colcha para recargarse.

Al principio se le vio desorientada, pero después de unos segundos recordó lo de la noche anterior; logrando que una sonrisa boba y un rubor en sus mejillas se hiciera presente en su rostro.

– _»¡No puedo creer lo que hice!«_ –chilló levemente emocionada, tratando de callarse cubriendo su boca con las sabanas– Yo... p-perdí mi virginidad...–susurró, pero no lo hizo con gesto de arrepentimiento, sino más bien no creyendo lo que había hecho.

Mabel Pines, la chica que antes le era difícil hablar con un muchacho y que jamás en la vida pensó hacer ese tipo de cosas, ¿se había acostado con Gideon Northwest, el chico más aclamado por las chicas del pueblo?

– Si se lo contara ha alguien jamás me tomarían en cerio. –susurró.

Llevó su vista a donde el chico de cabellera blanca, encontrándolo boca abajo, con la mitad del cuerpo cubriéndolo y dando indicios de estar en un profundo sueño.

Lo observó, su pálida espalda estaba toda rasguñada, se podía ver a simple vista las marcas que anoche le había hecho.

– Creo que me excedí. –susurró, pero poco tiempo después sintió un leve dolor en sus pechos.

Se cercioró de que el chico en frente suyo no estuviera viendo, y al ver que no era así, dejó de cubrir sus senos para observarlos, viendo que sus pezones tenían marcas de dientes levemente notorias y que estaban algo rojos, además de que, al momento de tocarlos, chilló al dolor leve que se presentó.

– Creo que también se excedió. –observó al joven de pecas por unos minutos, para que después se le presentara una sonrisa un tanto malvada en su rostro.

Sin más se escondió entre las sabanas, para escurrirse como una serpiente hasta quedar encima del chico, para después comenzar a acariciar su cabello al mismo tiempo que apoyaba su barbilla en la pecosa espalda del chico, quien este, después de unos segundos, se fue despertando poco a poco.

Se le vio desorientado al principio, y más al no saber quien estaba encima suyo, pero solo bastó un olfateo de él para saber de quien se trataba.

– Buenos días Mabs. –dijo mientras daba la vuelta para quedar boca arriba.

– Buenos días Gid. –continuó acariciando el cabello del susodicho.

De un rápido movimiento, el joven de pecas dio la vuelta para que su amada quedara abajo de él, para así poder darse entre los 2 un tierno beso, ella teniendo sus manos en los hombros del chico mientras que él con las manos en la cintura de su contraria dando leves masajes.

– Que linda forma de decir buenos días. –dijo burlesca.

– ¿Si? Bueno, cada vez que despertemos juntos será nuestra forma de decirlo. –le sonrió a su estilo.

– ¿Ah si? –arqueó una ceja de forma juguetona.

– Pues claro, después de que alguien comparte intimidad con un Northwest este querrá hacerlo todos los días. –sonrió coqueto.

– Nunca cambiaras, siempre seras en parte el chico orgulloso que conocí. –dijo entre risas leves.

– Y tu no dejarás de ser la chica nerd que conocí de niño, y así me gustas. –sonrió cálidamente.

– Tu también me gustas tal cual eres. –le devolvió el gesto a su contrario, al igual que se acercaba nuevamente a los labios de su amado y volver a formar un tierno beso.

Duraron así unos minutos, hasta que ambos se separaron y se dieron caricias en donde les fuera posible a su contrario.

Mas una duda le surgió a la joven Pines, no estaba segura, pero debía preguntar.

– ¿Gideon? –

– ¿Qué ocurre? –

– Es que... bueno...–se puso algo nerviosa – después de esto... tu y yo... ¿qué somos? –preguntó tímida, temiendo por una respuesta negativa.

– Oh pequeña, ¿y aún preguntas? –se acercó a su cuello y respiró en este– Tu y yo querida seremos más que novios. –besó aquella zona.

– ¿M-más? –preguntó confundida, ella estaba preparada por si el decía que serían más que amigos, ¿pero más que novios? Esa parte no entendía.

– Bueno, ambos nos conocemos bien, nos amamos mutuamente,además de que ya hicimos "eso"... no veo de malo la propuesta. –

–¿Pro-propuesta? –preguntó realmente confundida.

El joven Northwest hizo que ambos se sentaran, no tenía el objeto en ese momento pero no importaba, pronto se lo daría.

– Mabel, gracias a ti pude cambiar y ser lo que soy ahora, más personas me ayudaron, pero tu fuiste el foco principal. –tomó las manos de la chica– Ya había empezado ha amarte, y mis sentimientos aumentaron al verte en este invierno, y, ahora que dimos el paso, supongo que no habrá problema en lo que te voy a preguntar. –intensificó el agarre en las manos de la chica– Mabel Pines, ¿desearías ser mi esposa? –le brillaron los ojos.

A la joven de ojos pardos le fue inevitable que se le pusieran los ojos cristalinos, soltó una mano del agarre del joven albino para llevárselo a la boca, mientras sollozaba de alegría.

– G-Gideon yo...-su respuesta era definitiva, la cumpliría y nadie la haría cambiar de opinión– a-acepto. –sonrió.

El joven de ojos azules sonrió, para después tomar de las mejillas a la chica en frente suyo y besarla con pasión, mientras que esta colocó sus antebrazos en los hombros de su contrario, ambos disfrutando de aquel momento tan especial.

Les empezaba a faltar el aire, pero solo un poco más, un poco más y todo estaría hecho.

Después de unos minutos se separaron, ambos con les respiraciones agitadas y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

– Prometo que estarás feliz a mi lado. –sonrió.

– Estoy segura que eso será así. –sonrió y se dieron otro cálido beso, para después dejarse caer y dar la vuelta para que ella estuviera encima del chico.

Todo había salido de acuerdo al plan, por fin tenía a la chica que juraba amar con fervor, y sabía que así iba a ser eternamente.

Jamás creyó llegar hasta este punto, pero aún así no se arrepentía, ahora lo tenía a su lado y no dejaría que se fuera, no estaba vez.

Ninguno permitiría que los separaran.

Y todo inició por unas simples palabras...

 _Much More_


End file.
